How he should've ended
by Saiyu Tatsuo
Summary: This is the most heart-wrenching part of the 7th book, but how I would've put it. Fred and George are fighting back to back, then, something go horribly wrong...


Before you ask, I have read the last book, but that was when if first came out.

Sorry if I got quotes wrong.

There are spoilers, so if you don't like them, don't read.

This is from George Weasley's Point of View.

---

Harry Potter Characters belong ro J.K. Rowling

---

"You okay back there?!" I yelled with a grin.

"Of course! Probably taken out way more than you have." Your similar voice replied, a laugh following.

"I doubt it!" I smugly laughed as I cast another bolt of light from my wand.

I heard you laugh then grunt in pain, seeing the glow of green from behind me.

_'No....'_

I felt a weight against my back, taking away most of my hope.

"G-George...." You said in the deathly corse voice.

"FRED!!!!" Our mother's voice broke through the haze, confirming my nightmare.

As quickly as I could I let out a rage-filled red bolt at my last enemy, then turned on my heel just in time to catch you before you fell to the ground.

Our mother and little brother ran to us, Molly quickly falling to her knees as she saw the color gone from your face, Ron kneeling beside her.

"Fred... My little man, my son..." She held back cries as best as she could, but finally doubled over in tears, laying her head on your chest, gripping your shirt.

"Fred, hold on... maybe we can-"

I was cut off by our brother Percy, who leaned my twin up by his shoulders, shaking him gently, our father coming up behind him and putting a hand on his shoulder, his eyes closed to keep his tears back.

"Wake up... you're my little brother, you can't die..." I saw a stray tear fall down his face as he looked down, seeing a large burned hole in the shirt you wore.

A deep blue knitted sweater with a large yellow 'P' on it.

Percy the Prefect...

"That shirt... I loaned that to you and you said you would take care of it... that was my favorite one you know?" He laughed lightly.

Our mother and I looked at him with disgust, our father just laughed with him.

I knew our mother was about to yell at them when suddenly you started laughing...

Our mother started crying again, hearing the weakness of your voice.

But, not me.

I smiled because you were laughing as you died.

Just like everyone had told us _we_ would...

Then, with a smile still upon your face, you spoke horsely your final words...

*"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-" The air exploded.

Probably from a near-by attack, but it was enough to stop your heart...

I don't really remember what happened after that... only that *Percy was still shaking you, and Ron was kneeling beside us, and your eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of your last laugh still etched upon your face.

Slowly but surely, Percy let go of your shoulders, letting me catch you and lay you gently on the ground.

But... as I looked down at your face, a tear fell just below your eye, then ran down your cheek.

Not until the second tear landed on your forehead did I realized that those were my tears.

And I tried so hard...

I tried my hardest not to let you see me cry.

I didn't want your last sight of me to be my tears.

I wanted you to remember my smile.

So I tried...

I tried to show you that everything as going to be okay, so I held it in as you took your last look at me...

And even though you knew you were going to leave us you smiled, I still couldn't- _didn't_ want to believe that you were leaving us... _me_...

Then, everything that had just happened finally clicked in my head like a trigger to a gun...

You smiled and joked about how long it had been since Percy made a joke.

And I couldn't be happier...

But, still my tears would flow from my eyes...

_OUR _eyes...

As the air exploded...

Now I remember what happened...

"No!! Fred, you can't leave!! Please, stay..." I yelled at you as everyone looked away.

Everyone but mum, who stayed huddled over your body, choking on her cries.

"What about our store? We still have to pay back Harry!! You can't leave me alone! ...You just can't..."

After a few minutes of tears falling from my eyes, _I_ saw _your_ life flash before _my_ eyes...

And believe me, you had no regrets...

Finally I laughed, everyone looking at me in shock, probbaly thinking I had gone mad.

Then I spoke, barely a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear,

"In all my years... I'd never once thought about going through life without a twin to watch over..."

It was true.

Every day of our lives, we had been together.

We'd shared the same room, same clothes, same bunk, same classes.

Never in my life do I remember leaving your side.

Nor you leaving mine.

And, now that it finally happened, I didn't think I would be able to make it...

Everything after that was a blur.

---

Well, that's it. Comment/Review.

And this time, I want suggestions to make it better. ^_^


End file.
